From Goodnight, To a Very Good-morning (Greens)
by VioletStarOfTheNights
Summary: Rated M-MA for Lemon (Aka:Sex) When morning comes, Buttercup has a better way to wake up Butch. ButtercupXButch.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own PPG or RRB!)**

**Rated for M-MA for Lemon (Aka: Sex), plus language. No Minors please, or those that wish not to read adult themes.**

* * *

**From Goodnight, To a Very Good-morning**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

_**Story part from (Blue Lingerie).**_

* * *

_**At the Ruff House, Hours later, 7:05 PM.**_

_With night rolling in, and stars starting to shine bright throughout the night sky, all was quiet, even at the Ruff/Jojo resident._

_Inside, Brick and Boomer, were sitting in the living room, staring at the T.V screen, watching some sort of horror movie. School work scattered around, and even shoes laying on top of a coffee table in the laziest way._

_Brick was actually too busy with reading a book, and Boomer just stared off nearly into space._

_It really did seem like a boring scene, that was until-_

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

_Sudden knocking was being made at the front door, that got the boys attention._

_"Who the hell could that be?" Boomer yawned, and stretched out his arms._

_"Let's find out," Brick sighed, getting up from the couch while putting his book aside, and grabbed the remote for only a second to mute the T.V. Then threw the remote back on the spot Brick picked it up from. Brick then quickly flew over to the front door, and opened the door. Once the door was open, the bored expression on Brick face vanished, and replaced with surprise._

_"Oh, hey, girls." Brick said with a smirk on his face._

_As soon as the word, girls, left Bricks mouth. Boomer popped his head up, to look straight to the door to see it was indeed, Blossom and Buttercup._

_"Hey, Brickie." Blossom laughed, and kissed Brick on the cheek, before Brick fully got out of the way to let them in._

_Once Buttercup stepped in, she already flew off to Butch's room on the other side of the dome house, leaving everyone else in the living room._

* * *

Buttercup had then landed outside Butch's bedroom door, and walked on in, not even bothering to knock.

"Butch," Buttercup said as she stepped inside the room, only to not find Butch within his room. With a raised brow, Buttercup shut the door behind her and walked to the middle of the dark green room.

"Where the hell is my idiot?" Buttercup said out loud as she looked around the room.

"Right here," A husky voice whispered right behind Buttercup which made her jump slightly, before familiar muscular arms wrapped around Buttercups waist so she was then being hugged from behind.

"Butch! Damn it! Don't do that!" Buttercup growled as she wiggled her way out of Butch's arms to then face him, only to then blush slightly to see Butch nearly naked.

Butch was wet from head to toe along with damped hair that was no longer in a spiked up look, and wearing only a large towel around his hips.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Butch laughed.

"Well, just don't do it again, okay?! Last thing I need to do is beat ya." Buttercup warned, looking away as she blushed harder.

"Awe! Did my Butterbaby get that scared?" Butch teased as he stepped closer to the red face Buttercup. Buttercup was about to snap, till Butch pulled her into an embrace, making her blush harder since she was now pressed up against his wet toned chest. "Don't worry then, Butter's, I want do it again."

"Lair!" Buttercup hissed, making Butch laugh. "And will ya let go! You're getting me all wet!"

"Oh, but babe, I ,**ALWAYS**, make you nice and wet~." Butch whispered sexually, knowing it would make Buttercups face beet red in embarrassment.

"God, I hate you…" Buttercup grumbled, managing to wiggle her way out of Butch's arms yet again.

"But ya love me anyway." Butch snickered, as he then walked over to one of his drawers nearby while drying himself off. Buttercup only then huffed as she went over, and sat on Butch's bed.

"So, mind telling me why you're here?" Butch asked as the only clothing he bothered to get out was boxer shorts and green sweat pants.

"Well, me and Blossom let Bubbles have the house for the night, so she and Boomer could have some, _"alone"_, time."

"Ah, I see then..." Butch snickered, as he looked over his shoulders to see how Buttercup was looking the other way, just as he removed his towel.

"Babe, it's not like you haven't seen my naked ass before." Butch teased, and went on to put on some clothing.

"I-I know, it's just-"

"I turn you on?" Butch asked in a laugh, turning around and nearly burst out laughing to how Buttercups jaw hanged open.

"Shut up!" Buttercup snapped, falling back into the bed, as her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Maybe I should just go somewhere else if you're just going to piss me off…" Buttercup mumbled as her blushing started to fade, and keeping her gaze on the ceiling in order to avoid looking at Butch.

"Nah, nah. Your fine," Butch said, as he sat next to Buttercup on the bed. "I just like it when ya look mad, makes you look sexier."

"Jackass." Buttercup said, and closed her eyes for only a second before reopening them to meet dark green eyes. Buttercup gave Butch an annoyed look to see him hovering over her, their faces only inches apart.

"Butterbabe, I'm only joking with you, alright?" Butch whispered, kissing Buttercups forehead, making her shiver to the tender kiss.

"I know," Buttercup sighed, "I guess I'm just tired or something."

"But, it's only seven something, and you're tired?" Butch laughed, as he got off on top of Buttercup to then move to the end of his bed. "Come on, at least play multiplayer with me to loosen ya up a bit."

With that, Butch plopped down on a giant bean bag chair that was sitting on the floor, a big T.V in front of him, and a game controller already in his hand.

"Hmm, well," Buttercup trailed off as she sat up and looked at the smirking Butch, as he was waving his controller at Buttercup, making her smile. "Fine, but we can't stay up late, we got school tomorrow and we can't sleep in like last time. I don't need to hear another lecturing from, Blossom."

"You know I can't promise on that." Butch laughed, handing Buttercup the controller as she scooted closer to the end of the bed to be closer to Butch.

Buttercup sighed, doing her best to keep her eyes on the screen and not her shirtless boyfriend.

_"This might be a long night,"_ Buttercup thought to herself, as her face heated for second before putting her focus on the game.

* * *

**Many hours later, 11:15 PM.**

Though hours had long passed, Butch was still wide awake, while Buttercup was near to falling asleep as she watch him play online with some of his friends.

Soon though, Buttercup sat up in the bed to stretch out her arms and legs, before adjusting to lay down in the bed with a yawn. With tired eyes, Buttercup laid to sleep, and Butch only continued on playing his game, unaware of Buttercup being in slumber.

**30 minutes later. 11:45 PM**

"Alright guys, I'm just about to get off now, I'll kick your all's ass's tomorrow, as usual." Butch said with a cheshire smile, seeing his top kill streak flash on the screen, all while hearing people over his head set laughing, or bitching at him over the win.

Butch just chuckled, as he went ahead and shut off his game console and T.V.

"Hugh! That was a good round on that game," Butch laughed as he cracked his neck and knuckles. "Hey babe, you want to-"

Butch was saying as he turn to look at Buttercup, but stopped when he saw her laying sound asleep.

"Never mind." Butch whispered, getting up from his bean bag chair, and walked over to turn off the lights.

Once the light had been turned off, Butch walked in near darkness even with some lighting glow in his room from the moonlight, before managing to find the bed and crawled his way on.

As quietly as he could, Butch pulled loose blankets that Buttercup wasn't laying, up and over both of them for cover for the night.

"Hmm…Butch..." Buttercup hummed in her sleep, Butch froze, thinking he might have awoken her. But to his surprise, Buttercup was still asleep.

"Awe, my girl is dreaming about me…" Butch whispered, kissing the top of Buttercups head, while wrapping his arms around her to then bring her closer, and be in the spooning position.

"Night, my Buttercup." Butch whispered into Buttercups ear, before closing his eyes with a small smile on his face as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(So the lemon part to the story will be in chpt 2. Sorry for the wait, I've been REALLY freakin busy with crap, my new job, ect. But also, my laptop went haywire and I lost some important stuff on it, so to say I was also too pissed off to do fanfiction story.**

**Chpt 2, well, I will try to post it this week, depending on my free time and my laptop, (****hopefully I don't need to get it fixed or whatever.)**

**So till then, chpt 2 will be posted soon.**

**Also, thank you all that fav, and reviewed on my other story ("Blue Lingerie").**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own PPG or RRB!)**

* * *

**From Goodnight, To a Very ****Good-morning**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

**At The Ruff House. 5:35 AM in the morning.**

All was quiet throughout the city, the sun has yet to come up, and everyone within their homes were still sound asleep.

Though it was very much too early for anyone to be up, in the Ruff house, within the green Ruff's room, Buttercups was slowly waking up, her emerald green eyes slowly opening along with a yawn.

"Hmm," Buttercup hummed, then blinked her eyes rapidly as she found herself pressed up against something hard, yet warm. Buttercup slowly adjusted herself, to then see that it was Butch that was clinging onto her. She smiled, as she slowly moved Butchs arms off of her, so she could manage move out of the bed.

Buttercup sat up as she stretched her arms out, and adjusted her eyes in the slight darkness in the room.

"Damn, what time is it?" Buttercup whispered as she rubbed her eyes, before looking over to the clock on the nightstand, eyes suddenly wide to see the time.

"What? How is five in the morning?! I'm never up this early…" Buttercup grumbled, scratching her head as she then looked over to Butch, still sleeping like a baby.

_"Huh, well since I am awake, might as well take a shower or something."_ Buttercup thought, as she then got up and made her way to the bathroom. Once inside, the door closed, and the lights on, Buttercup turned the shower on before stripping off her clothes. By the time hot steaming water hit Buttercups bear body, did she fully allow herself to relax.

Buttercup soaked every inch of herself, as she began to massage her scalp underneath the water.

"Damn it, I don't want to even go to freaking school today," Buttercup whispered, closing her eyes as she brought her arms down to then cross them over her chest. "I wonder if I can just hide out here or something, then again, Butch will probably bug the living hell out of me."

Buttercup then opened her eyes, that landed on a on nothing but the tial wall, as her mind wondered off into day dreaming. For some reason, she couldn't help but recall things from yesterday, from morning, to school, doing lame homework, the sorts. Till she blushed when she remembered all what Butch said yesterday.

_"Oh, but babe, I ,**ALWAYS**, make you nice and wet~."_

"Agh! I hate it when hes right! But it's not my fault, he was the one being a smart ass, while he was practically naked, wet all over…those damn sexy toned muscles of his…." Buttercup whispered as a heat within her sparked in her lower area, which one of her hands then trailed to, down past her flat stomach, over a small amount of curly black public hair to press a finger over her clit to make herself tremble in sensation.

_"I just like it when ya look mad, makes you look sexier."_

"Fuck," Buttercup groaned, placing her other hand on the wall, while she slowly started to play with herself. Realization hit her of what she was doing, as her eyes went wide in shock as she quickly bring her hands up.

_"Wait, why the hell am I turning myself on?!"_ Buttercup suddenly thought, but it didn't change of what she was now feeling inside, and the hot water that was still rushing over her wasn't helping.

"For fuck sakes!" Buttercup growled, turning off the shower and stepping out.

"What the hell is with me?!" Buttercup growled again, looking around for any sort of towel to dry herself, but to her irritation there was no other towels.

With a roll of her eyes, Buttercup stepped out of the bathroom, making sure to turn the lights off as she did so. Easily seeing through the dark, Buttercup walked toured the nearest dresser, opening a random drawer to get out one of Butchs dark short sleeve shirts.

"Screw it," Buttercup whispered, slipping the shirt on, the shirt was too big for her to no surprise, praticaly passing her thighs.

Not seeming to care to getting the shirt wet, Buttercup went toured the bed where the sleeping Butch still laid and was now laying on his back, but then stopped when she noticed how there was barely any blankets covering his bare torso.

Buttercup bit her lower lip to see just how muscular Butch looked, especially as her eyes wandered from his chest, down passed his six pack, and finally to his v crotch line. Buttercup shook her head as she blushed.

_"Why am I acting like a horny bitch in heat?!"_ Buttercup thought to herself, as more dirty thoughts crossed her mind.

Though Buttercup was still somewhat wet from being in the shower for so long, she suddenly felt a different kind of wetness in between her legs, that made her not only blush harder, but a shine of lust twinkled in her eyes.

Without thinking, Buttercup slowly crawled on the bed, and closer to Butch.

"I wonder if I should wake you up, Butchie Boy..." Buttercup whispered as she was now next to Butch, then leaning in slightly closer, placing her hand on top of Butchs chest to twirl a finger in a tuft of his chest hair, as her eyes then landed on his face. Seeing Butchs peaceful face made her smile, but she then licked her lips, as a devious thought came to mind.

_"I think I'll wake him up myself then."_

With that in mind, Buttercup leaned in closer, gently placed her lips on top of his as she closed her eyes, and began to kiss slightly harder, seeing if a mere kiss would even wake Butch, but to her shock it felt like he was slightly kissing back.

Quickly opening her eyes, and lifting her head up, she was expecting to meet dark forest eyes, but instead Butch still laid asleep with a slight smile on his face.

"Butter…" Butch whispered, making Buttercups heart thud in her chest, as her eyes went soft.

"Heh, you and butter, Butch…" Buttercup laughed quietly, leaning in to kiss him on the lips one last time, before she then went further. Buttercup kissed down Butchs neck, hearing a soft groaning as she nibbled at his skin, heat was really starting to spark inside of Buttercup as she moaned at the feel of Butchs skin. Buttercup then placed her hands on Butchs chest to rub him a messaging way.

_"I can't believe I'm about to do this,"_ Buttercup thought, as she slowly crawled down, being careful to not fully wake Butch just yet, but not helping to glide her fingernails over Butch pack, as she then straddled his waist.

Buttercup blushed as she grind herself over Butch crotch, making Butch groan in his sleep, and breathing becoming slightly quicker. Buttercup grinned, cheeks blushing as she kept grinding herself, not only feeling herself becoming wetter from the teasing, but she could feel Butchs dick slowly becoming hard, poking at Buttercup which she moaned too.

"Mmm, fuck," Buttercup panted, a tingling sensation was soon flowing through her, easily feeling a twitching going on in Butchs pants, obviously from her teasing. Buttercup seemed to be loving the hot feeling coursing through her, as more confidence overtook her, and took it to another level.

"How far can I take this?" Buttercup moaned, as her eyes trailed down to a massive tent forming in Butchs sweat pants, and tentatively had her hands at the edge of them, to then quickly pull them down.

Desire and lust immediately clouded her mind, as drool would soon be dripping from her mouth from the mere sight of Butchs dick popping through the opening of his boxers. She knew all too well that if she went any further, there will be no stopping herself. Buttercup then rubbed the harden dick through the boxers, making Butch stiffen as a loud groan escaped his lips.

Buttercup decided to finally end her teasing play, by finally removing the boxers, pulling both sweat pants and boxers down to his thighs. A meaty hard dick was then presented before Buttercup, butterflies fluttering in her stomach in excitement as she licked at the tip of the dick.

"This is gonna be fun..." Buttercup whispered, licking at the meaty dick to gain a louder groan out of Butch.

Not wasting anymore time, Buttercup slowly wrapped her mouth around the tip of Butchs dick, gently sucks the heated dick as Buttercup practically smirked to hear a gasp out of Butch. Buttercup moaned as she engulfed the dick in her mouth, seeming to enjoy in what she's doing as she began to bobbing her head, along with messaging Butch thighs as she felt him tremble, She seemed to be too busy to pay any attention to how Butch breathing got quicker, as he also moaned, groaned, and he even began to clench his hands into the bed sheets.

"Damn, this is fucking hot…" Buttercup whispered once she removed her mouth from a now spit covered dick, as she began to give Butch a handjob, to easily see some pre-cum oozing from the tip, thanks to some light appearing from outside that was shining through the bedroom window. Buttercup glanced at the clock to see it was now six o'clock in the morning.

"Hmm, we got time," Buttercup whispered, as she placed the now throbbing dick back in her mouth, twirling her tongue all around the dick while she sucked harder.

Butch had began to pant, and squirm, yet he still slept, how he was yet awake made Buttercup raise a brow in confusion.

_"How is he not awake yet?"_ Buttercup thought, as she then began to deep throat Butchs dick, sounds of slurping was the only thing being heard from Buttercup, while a grunting, sweating Butch was beginning to really squirm around.

"Ugh! Ha-!..." Butch moaned out, and eyes now beginning to flicker open.

Buttercup didn't need to look up to know Butch was finally beginning to awake, so she began to suck harder, and faster, and even slipped a hand down to Butchs balls to give them a light squeeze.

"Augh! AH-!" Butch moaned a scream, as eyes finally snapping open to a sudden built up in his lower region.

"What the hell-!?" Butch groaned as he sat up quickly by his elbows, and looked down to then be in udder shock. "B-Buttercup?!"

Buttercup didn't bother to answer, as she squeezed his balls again, as her eyes looked up to see Butchs face twist in pleasure as he soon then climaxed.

"AH! Fuck-!"Butch grunted, giving a slight bucking of his hips as he squirted his hot seed into Buttercups awaiting mouth, she didn't even seem to flinch to the cum now being rolled down her throat. Once Butch was done with his climaxing, did he went a bit numb, as Buttercup licked up any cum she didn't eat up around his now semi hard dick.

"Holy fuck…" Butch whispered, after his head had been thrown back as he took a breather, to then look back down at a grinning Buttercup that was giving him a gentle handjob.

"Good morning," Buttercup said, giving Butch a wink, enjoying the look of udder confusion on his red face.

"Well," Butch began, as a wicked smirking crossed his face. "A good morning indeed."

Buttercup laughed, sitting up, to then crawl on top of Butch as she pushed him on his back.

"What's the occasion, Butterbaby?" Butch asked, seeming to be only dazed for a second, adjusting his gaze to Buttercups eyes.

"Nothing, really…" Buttercup whispered, as she straddled Butch so she was now in a cowgirl position.

"Nothing? What, were you just bored or something?" Butch snickered, as he glanced down Buttercups body, only to see she was wearing one of his shirts. "And bored enough to wear my shirt?"

"Nah, I took a hot shower, and I got hot enough to want to fuck my guy," Buttercup whispered, grinding herself around a soon hard again dick, making Butch throw his head back. "Thats' just what I'm about to do now."

Buttercup trailed one of her hands down her body, to then reach down to move Butchs dick to her entrance.

"Whoa, babe, could ya give me a second." Butch said, as he lifted himself up to look to Buttercup.

"Oh? Get off once and you're done?" Buttercup teased, but a sudden shiver went down her spine when she saw how dark Butchs eyes became. Butch quickly flipped them over, so he was now on top, it made Buttercup squeal a bit, as she was the one on the bottom now. A word didn't come out of Buttercups mouth as she was silenced by a sloppy kiss, it made both the green lovers closed their eyes as they made out furiously. Buttercup gave into the make out as she raked her hands into Butchs bed head hair, while managing to wrap her legs around Butchs waist to keep him closer to her.

It wasn't long before they parted lips for a breather, and both greens opened their eyes.

"You know where my mouth has been, right?" Buttercup questioned, blushing more in embarrassment then the heat over taking her body.

"So? My mouth will be going somewhere that's just as dirty, and wet…" Butch laughed, as he soon went down to nibbled and kiss around Buttercups neck.

"Ha…" Buttercup breathed, her back arching as Butch slipped a hand down, then up the shirt Buttercup was still wearing, lifting the shirt up a bit as he placed his hand on a breast.

"Mmm-!" Buttercup bit her lip, as Butch licked, suckled, and nibbled a hickey on the side of Buttercups neck.

"You're my naughty Butterbabe, you know that?" Butch whispered, as he lifted himself up to then help Buttercup to take off the shirt she was once wearing, but now was off and aside.

Butch smirked, to see every inch of Buttercup now bare, and naked before him.

"Like what you see, Butch?" Buttercup asked in a teas like way, Butch licked his lips.

"I don't like what I see, I **love** what I see." Butch said, leaning down to Buttercups chest, seeing how her perky A cups breast already had harden nipples.

"Really? Even with me having a flat board for a chest?" Buttercup asked, sounding a bit serious, but gasped when she felt Butch harshly pinch her left nipple.

"You're not a flat board, Buttercup! How many times do I have to tell you?" Butch growled, not letting Buttercup give him an answer when the only thing to come out was a scream, as Butch pinched her nipple harder, while covering the right nipple with his mouth.

"A-AH! Fuck!" Buttercup gasped as she gritted her teeth. Butch smirked, as he only twirled his tongue, and nibbled at the nipple. He even started suckling the nipple as all Buttercup could do was squirm and pant, as she had also began to sweat.

"God, Butch! I can't do this anymore!" Buttercup grunted.

"Can't do what anymore?" Butch laughed, once he had removed his mouth from a more than hard nipple, to look up at Buttercups flushed red face.

"You," Buttercup panted. "I want you, inside, Now!"

"Beg me," Butch dared, as he began to pinch both Buttercups nipples, making Buttercup eyes go wide.

"Ah! No damn it!" Buttercup snapped, Butch only went on with the nipple teasing, seeming to only pinch harder to make her squirm even more.

"Beg, and I'll give you what you want." Butch said, but Buttercup only shook her head. Butch rolled his eyes, as he removed his hands from her chest, as he roamed down her stomach, to then dip his tongue in her belly button, after making Buttercup shiver, Butch went on down, soon being right in between her spread legs. Buttercup was pressed into the bed as she awaited for Butch to do what he wanted to her, his licking of his lips said it all, as he went straight into licking out her wet sex. Buttercup was practically panting wildly, and spread her legs as far as they can go to give Butch more room, as he started to lick harder, and thrusting his tongue into her as if to fuck her with his tongue.

"Butch! OH! Butch! _Fuck!_" Buttercup grunted out, her eyes near to rolling to the back of her head as complete pleasure and sensation took over her body, but not her mind as she look down along with raking her hands into Butch hair to make him stop.

"Butch, stop!" Buttercup suddenly said, as Butch lifted up his head to look up to Buttercup with a raised brow, saliva dripping from his lips from so much licking of her soaked pussy.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to eat here." Butch said with a straight face, Buttercup only growled.

"I know, but I want you to get inside me already!" Buttercup demand, Butch smiled devilishly.

"What? My tongue not enough for you?" Butch questioned. "Besides, you're not begging."

"I'm not begging yo-!" Buttercup was snapping, till she felt Butch press two fingers into her, making her arch her back. "HA-!AH!"

"Beg, or I'll make you cum, over and over again, without my dick." Butch said, he sounded serious, though he knew full well how hard he was, begging seemed a must to hear for him as he stroked his fingers, in and out of Buttercup, while covering her clit with his mouth began his licking once more. Buttercup bit her lips, as she tried to stop Butch once more, but it was no use since she felt herself succumb to the fingering/oral sex Butch was giving her.

Buttercup laid moaning and panting, her hands now clenching onto the bed sheets as Butch just licked and nibbled at her clit, his nose playing around in the black curls of her public hair, while he now started thrusting his fingers into her faster, making Buttercups struggle as she finally snapped.

"Ngh! Fuck, Butch! Please! I want more! I want you!" Buttercup screamed, "Please, please, **please!**"

Butch stopped, and lifted his head away from Buttercups saliva soaked pussy, licking pussy juice off of his fingers, before he began to crawl on top of a trembling Buttercup. Buttercup shook in fear, but also in excitement as Butch eyed her body, before locking on to her eyes. Buttercup then pressed her hands on his chest, along with wrapping her legs around Butchs waist.

"Please," Buttercup whispered, giving Butch pleading like eyes.

"Oh, I'm gonna give you what you want, right now." Butch groaned, poking the tip of his rock hard dick to her opening. Without another second to pass, Butch thrusted inside of Buttercup, both of them moaning out at the same time.

"God, I fucking love you, Butterbaby." Butch grunted, feeling every inch of himself deep inside Buttercup and made a hard thrust into her, to make her scream.

"I, AH!, l-love you too," Buttercup panted, then threw her head back into the pillow when Butch made an even harder thrust. "A-AH! Butch!"

"Yeah, that's it baby, take it." Butch whispered, as he began to make a rhythm. Butch started to then pound into Buttercup, already making the bed rock. Buttercup clenched her eyes closed, taking Butchs strong thrusting as he didn't seem to be letting up. Before Buttercup could scream out anything, she was silence by Butchs lips, all while he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, as they began to make out furiously. Once they parted, did Butch made an even harder thrust to take the breath out of the already dazed Buttercup.

_"Fuck, he's going to break me!"_ Buttercup thought, though her mind was slowly going blank as she could already feel her climax building up, Butch seemed to know since Buttercup was clawing at his chest.

"Cumming already?" Butch teased, not bothered by the pain on his chest, the expression of absolute pleasure plastered on Buttercups face seemed to only make him keep going. "Go ahead, cover my dick in your sweet juice, make me want to fuck you dry." With that, Butch slipped a hand that wasn't gripping Buttercups hips, to smack the side of her ass.

That seemed to push Buttercup over the edge, as she screamed a silent scream as she came violently.

"A-aahh!" Buttercup then gasped, clinging onto Butch as he slowed his thrusting.

"That's it, Buttercup." Butch grunted.

All that was now heard was panting, and groans the filled the room, soon enough more light was evading the room, as the morning sun was finally starting to grow brighter outside. Buttercup seemed to be out of energy, as she slowly closed her eyes. But out of nowhere, she felt herself being lifted, and being turned over to be on top of Butch, as he managed to keep his soaked dick inside Buttercup.

Buttercup blinked, lifting her head to look up to the smirking Butch.

"Butch, what-?! AH!" Buttercup was asking, till Butch thrusted up into her, making her trial her words in a surprised scream.

"I'm still hard, and I haven't came yet." Butch said, Buttercup growled, but after Butch again thrust up into her, did she moan, and nodded.

"Fine," Buttercup rasped, as she lifted herself off of Butch, to then straddle him as he placed his hands on her hips. Buttercup began to move, practically jumping up and down on Butchs dick, moaning and slight whimpering was heard from her as she shut her eyes, all while then panting.

"God, look at you," Butch whispered, his dark lustful green eyes looked over Buttercup, who was too busy riding him, to see her hair wild, and sweat covered body that made him thrust back at her. "Fucking amazing."

Butch then removed his hands from Buttercups hips, to then place his hands on her breast to then pinch at them. Buttercup moaned in approval as she moved faster.

"Fuck, Butch, that hurts so good!" Buttercup moaned, as she rode Butch harder, feeling herself come with each thrust. The bed did began to rock again, but not much after Butch grunted, feeling his climax come on, as he thrusted back at Buttercup.

"Butch!"

"Buttercup, cum with me!" Butch groaned, Buttercup only screamed in response. After a few more thrusting, and very loud moaning, did both Buttercup and Butch climaxed at the same time, cumming together as a wave of exploding release took hold. Buttercup whimpered at the feeling of being now full of Butchs hot seed, before collapsing on top of Butch. Both greens were now a panting mess, both equally sweaty, red faced, and clearly out of energy.

"Hey, you know I'm still inside of you." Butch said, blinking his dazed eyes, and lazily wrapping his arms around Buttercup, as she only snuggled up to Butch.

"Hmm, I know, but it feels so nice, and filling." Buttercup giggled.

"You also know we need to get up and get ready for school." Butch added, and just on cue his clock turned into an annoying alarm clock, beeping on as the time had turned to 6:30 in the morning, but was quickly silenced when Butch ripped it out off of it's cord, and randomly threw it at the wall for it to now be in pieces.

"That wasn't necessary." Buttercup laughed, lifting her head up to look to the smirking Butch.

"Eh, I got spares in the closet." Butch sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "But anyway, wanna get ready?"

Buttercup thought for a second, then nodded.

"Sure, I need another shower anyway," Buttercup said, "But how about we take the day off today."

Butch just laughed. "You're gonna risk getting scolded by your bookworm of a sister, just after having morning sex?" Butch asked with a snickering, but was then silenced when Buttercup gently kissed him on the lips, having to move up just enough to do so.

"One, I always get lectured, or scold by that pink eyed woman on a daily basis." Buttercup began, as a blush crept across her cheeks. "Also, I would prefer to be with my guy for the day."

Butch looked shocked, but then smiled as his eyes went soft.

"Well, aint that something to hear from you," Butch whispered, as he hugged Buttercup tightly. "Love ya, Butterbaby…" Butch whispered.

Buttercup just smiled, and laid on top of Butch, both greens laid with one another, too entangled in one another's embrace to pay the morning sun any attention.

* * *

**Yay! Finally got this chpt in! Also being the last chpt to the story.**

**Srry for the wait and all, next story will be the Reds! When it will be posted will be depended on my time for Fanfic stories.**

**Also, leave a review, and tell me what you all think.**


End file.
